victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Faith Hedgepeth/News
2012 September * 7 Sep 2012: UNC-Chapel Hill student's death shocks community • WRAL (external) * 8 Sep 2012: Vigil planned for slain UNC student • WRAL (external) * 9 Sep 2012: Hometown tribe: Slain UNC student 'sweetest person in the world' • WRAL (external) * 10 Sep 2012: UNC junior remembered as Chapel Hill police probe her death • WRAL (external) * 10 Sep 2012: UNC student found dead in apartment • ABC11 (external) * 11 Sep 2012: Friends, family remember slain UNC student • ABC11 (external) * 11 Sep 2012: UNC students show support for slain classmate • ABC11 (external) * 12 Sep 2012: UNC trustees offer $25K reward in student's slaying • WRAL (external) * 14 Sep 2012: Lack of arrest in UNC student's slaying has neighbors concerned • WRAL (external) * 17 Sep 2012: Sexual assault reported at UNC • ABC11 (external) * 22 Sep 2012: Family waits for answers in student murder • ABC11 (external) * 22 Sep 2012: Slain UNC student's sister: 'They're going to get the right person' • WRAL (external) * 25 Sep 2012: Radio transmission: Blood found in bedroom of slain UNC student • WRAL (external) * 27 Sep 2012: Fundraiser held on slain UNC student's birthday • ABC11 (external) October * 5 Oct 2012: Slain UNC student's family meets with investigators • WRAL (external) * 8 Oct 2012: Sister: Slain UNC student helped friend in abusive relationship • WRAL (external) * 11 Oct 2012: Family of slain UNC student seeks answers • ABC11 (external) * 25 Oct 2012: Family losing hope for arrest in UNC student's death • WRAL (external) * 25 Oct 2012: On the last night of her life, an uncertain timeline for Faith Danielle Hedgepeth • The Daily Tar Heel (external) * 26 Oct 2012: Hedgepeth's family seeks answers weeks after murder • ABC11 (external) November * 14 Nov 2012: Governor offers $10K reward in UNC student's slaying • WRAL (external) December * 1 Dec 2012: Social media may provide details in Hedgepeth's murder • ABC11 (external) 2013 * 8 Jan 2013: Discovery of DNA prompts profile of UNC student's killer • WRAL * 12 Feb 2013: 1965 UNC coed murder remains unsolved • ABC11 (external) * 24 Feb 2013: Band films video in memory of slain UNC junior Faith Hedgepeth • WRAL (external) * 26 Feb 2013: Murdered UNC student's parents break silence • ABC11 (external) * 6 Sep 2013: Family, police still search for answers in UNC-CH student's death • WRAL (external) * 6 Sep 2013: Memorial walk to be held on anniversary of Hedgepeth's death • ABC11 (external) * 7 Sep 2013: Family of Faith Hedgepeth seeks answers to her murder 1 year later • ABC11 (external) * 7 Sep 2013: One year later, hundreds gather to celebrate life of slain UNC student • WRAL (external) * 8 Sep 2013: Memorial walk held on anniversary of Hedgepeth's death • ABC11 (external) * 3 Oct 2013: Relatives hope SBI can help in murder investigation of UNC student • ABC11 (external) 2014 * 6 Mar 2014: Fundraiser held for Hedgepeth scholarship fund • ABC11 (external) * 19 Mar 2014: Authorities searched two apartments, car after UNC student's death • WRAL (external) * 20 Mar 2014: Documents in murder of UNC student Faith Hedgepeth remain sealed pending judge's decision • ABC11 (external) * 14 May 2014: I-Team behind new push to unseal search warrants in UNC student's murder • ABC11 (external) * 14 May 2014: Photos, documentary honor murdered UNC student's graduation • ABC11 (external) * 2 Jul 2014: Faith Hedgepeth warrants, 911 call released • ABC11 (external) * 2 Jul 2014: Redacted search warrants released in UNC student's homicide • WRAL (external) * 4 Sep 2014: Police release details of UNC student's 2012 homicide • WRAL (external) * 5 Sep 2014: Court documents unsealed in search for Faith Hedgepeth’s killer • The News & Observer (external) * 5 Sep 2014: Handwritten note found near Faith Hedgepeth's body at murder scene • ABC11 (external) * 5 Sep 2014: Newly released docs detail police's case in UNC student's murder • WRAL (external) * 6 Sep 2014: Autopsy shows brutality of Faith Hedgepeth murder • ABC11 (external) * 9 Sep 2014: UNC Chapel Hill holds moment of silence for Faith Hedgepeth • ABC11 (external) * 27 Sep 2014: Faith Hedgepeth's family marks birthday with social media campaign • ABC11 (external) 2016 * 29 Jul 2016: Slain UNC student Faith Hedgepeth's family seeks clarity in unsolved murder • ABC11 (external) * 23 Sep 2016: Murdered UNC Student's Final Moments: What Police Say Happened to Faith Hedgepeth • ABC News (United States) (external) * 24 Sep 2016: 20/20 shows composite of what Faith Hedgepeth's killer may look like • ABC11 (external) * 24 Sep 2016: Police Release Facial Image They Say Could Help Identify Murdered UNC Student's Killer • ABC News (United States) (external) * 26 Sep 2016: Police release photo that could identify suspect in Faith Hedgepeth murder • WRAL (external) * 27 Sep 2016: Faith Hedgepeth's sister to killer: 'What did she do to you?' • WRAL (external) * 28 Sep 2016: New leads pour in on Hedgepeth murder after TV special • ABC11 (external) 2017 * 6 Sep 2017: 5 years later, Faith Hedgepeth's death still has 'profound impact' on UNC campus • WRAL (external) * 15 Dec 2017: Families of murder victims come together in vigil and in prayer to search for answers • ABC11 (external) 2018 * 8 Sep 2018: UNC sorority hopes to raise awareness about unsolved murder of Faith Hedgepeth • ABC11 (external) * 4 Oct 2018: 'Your days are numbered:' Family has message for Faith Hedgepeth's killer six years after UNC student's death • ABC11 (external) 2019 * 6 Sep 2019: Keeping faith: Family and police grapple with Hedgepeth’s unsolved murder years later • The Daily Tar Heel (external) * 19 Sep 2019: Events planned in memory of Faith Hedgepeth • The Warren Record (external) * 26 Sep 2019: Seven years after Faith Hedgepeth’s murder, a new podcast is aimed at generating tips • The News & Observer (external) Forums * 13 Nov 2018: Solving the murder of Faith Hedgepeth • r/UnsolvedMysteries * 8 Feb 2019: Faith Hedgepeth...The truth lies with Karena • r/UnsolvedMysteries * 5 Sep 2019: Faith Hedgepeth Podcast • r/TrueCrimePodcasts r/UnresolvedMysteries * 6 Sep 2014: Faith Hedgepeth [19. In spite of the fact that the killer left a handwritten note and DNA, no suspects have been named or charged.] • r/UnresolvedMysteries * 7 Mar 2016: Did Faith Hedgepeth record her own murder by an accidental butt dial? • r/UnresolvedMysteries * 13 Jul 2016: Who killed Faith Hedgepeth at UNC three years ago? • r/UnresolvedMysteries * 15 Jul 2017: [Unresolved Murder I tried my hand at deciphering the Faith Hedgepeth voicemail] • r/UnresolvedMysteries * 8 Sep 2017: Today marks 5 year anniversary of Faith Hedgepeth's unresolved murder • r/UnresolvedMysteries * 23 Oct 2017: The Murder of Faith Hedgepath • r/UnresolvedMysteries * 22 Apr 2018: [Unresolved Murder The 2012 murder of Faith Hedgepeth featured on new ID show tonight] • r/UnresolvedMysteries * 25 Apr 2018: I don't know if this is the right place but I am hoping you all may have some insight / advice • r/UnresolvedMysteries * 7 Dec 2019: Was Faith Hedgepeth set up by her roommate? • r/UnresolvedMysteries Category:To be transcribed